The present invention relates to electrostatic precipitators and, more particularly, to supporting a collecting electrode panel assembly comprising a plurality of individual collecting electrode plates suspended from a support beam which in turn is suspended from the precipitator housing.
In the operation of electrostatic precipitator, a gas laden with entrained particulate matter will pass through an electrostatic field established about a discharge electrode assembly disposed intermediate two grounded collecting electrode panels. The suspended particles become electrically charged as they pass through the electrostatic field and move to, under the influence of the electrostatic field, and deposit upon the grounding collecting electrode panels flanking the discharge electrode assembly.
Although the prior art includes various collecting electrode panel designs, collecting electrode panels are commonly constructed in modular form by suspending a plurality of successively aligned collecting electrode plates in end-to-end relationship to form the collecting electrode panel. Each collecting electrode plate is typically suspended to extend downwardly in a vertical plane from a support beam disposed in the top of the precipitator housing to extend transversely between and sit atop spaced beams. Each individual plate is formed of sheet metal and typically ranges from one to three feet in width and from thirty to fifty feet in length. One common configuration of collecting electrode panel and its support arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,810.
In the prior art, the collecting electrode support beam from which the collecting electrode plates are suspended is typically supported by merely sitting the ends of the support beam on girder flanges which extend transversely across the top of the precipitation chamber at the inlet and outlet ends thereof. As the support beams merely sit on the flanges of the girder beams, it is usually necessary to place shims underneath the ends of the support beams and the girder flanges in order to level the collecting electrode support beam during installation. At the same time, it is necessary to adjust the lateral placement of the collecting electrode support beam along the girder flanges to insure proper spacing between the collecting electrode panels suspended from adjacent support beams. Further, when installing prior art collecting electrode assemblies so supported into a precipitator, it is often necessary to rotate and swing the plates in a transverse direction in order to clear structural obstacles and to properly place the support beams on the girder flanges. Naturally, trained labor and appropriate tooling are required to accomplish such installation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collecting electrode panel assembly having a support system for supporting the collecting electrode support beam which simplifies installation and alignment of the collecting electrode panel assembly.